


Black Magic

by ScarletDGR



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Ducks, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, english is not author's first language, specially José, translated to English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDGR/pseuds/ScarletDGR
Summary: After the three Caballeros defeated the evil sorcerer Felldrake. Donald, Panchito, and José start living together in the mansion. But after one year, Donald returns to Duckburg to continue his adventures with Scrooge and Della while Panchito returns to Mexico to help out at his family ranch. But José stays at the Quackmore Institute, now being the president.Now, eleven years have passed from all these events. Many things have changed in the lives of the three Caballeros, but they can't avoid thinking about each other every day. But during all these years Felldrake has been planning his next step, and he will not surrender until the three Caballeros are destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I need to say that English it's not my first language. I'm writing this fanfic in Spanish in Wattpad but after the sixth chapter, I decided to translate it and post it here. I'm trying my best to not make a lot of mistakes, but obviously, there will be anyway so please be patient with me ;-;
> 
> Oh, and this story takes place after the end of Legend of the Three Caballeros and after the ducktales episode "What Ever Happened to Della Duck?!"

José was signing some papers related to new constructions at the Quackmore Institute. But his mind wasn't aware of what he was doing, he could only think of how boring and repetitive his life has become.

He remembered all the moments he lived with his other two fellow caballeros, Donald and Panchito. All those good and bad moments, he wants to be able to relive them. He wanted to have to deal with Donald's unintelligible screams and Panchito's constant singing while playing his guitar.

José misses them a lot, but he knew that he could not ask them to come back. The last time he knew about them, they were enjoying their families. He didn't want to ruin that.

Sometimes he thought about returning to Brazil, returning to his beloved Rio de Janeiro, with his nephews and his friend Néstor, But he believes that it has been so many years that they no longer need him, he thinks that he only caused them problems and that they are better without him. That's why he stayed in the mansion, there at least he has a good job, but a very lonely one.

José sighs and looks at the time on the wall clock in his office, it's barely 11:30 am, and he just finished all the work for that day. He looks at the window and decides it would be good to get some fresh air, so he gets up from his seat and leaves the house, having to make the long journey to the front door.

When he leaves the mansion, he looks at the small cabin in the courtyard in front of the mansion. Jose can't help but laugh, thinking about how nine people could live in such a small place. Now the house was only inhabited by the bear, who despite spending his time in the mansion accompanying José, was still sleeping on the floor of the cabin.

When he begins to descend the stairs of the entrance, José hears a strange noise, like wings flapping in the wind, along with a burst of devilish but familiar laughter. Before José could try to remember where he had heard it before, a powerful beam hit him in the back, throwing him away and causing him to fall to the ground.

José feels a strong pain in his whole body that makes it almost impossible to get up. With a lot of effort, he manages to raise his head to see who was the one who threw him such a powerful attack obviously magical.

He finds nothing more and nothing less than Sheldgoose with his cloak on, riding on top of Leopold flying a few meters above the ground. José can't believe what he sees. What was Sheldgoose doing there? And how can he do magic?

"Hahaha! Finally, this is my chance to beat the three caballeros once and for all!" Sheldgoose shouts. But it wasn't him, it was Felldrake himself in the body of his descendant.

When José realizes what was happening, he tries to get up to escape. But when he makes a small movement he feels a strong pain going through his whole body, letting out a moan. Despite having no apparent physical damage, no more than a few scratches, he felt a lot of pain in his whole body thanks to the beam that Felldrake threw to him.

"Don't even try it, even if you manage to get up and walk, there's no way you can get away, much less now that you don't have the other caballeros to help you. Now, don't move while I kill you" Felldrake raises his arm in José's direction, preparing a spell to finish him off.

José tries to think in some way to avoid that spell, but he can't move without suffering pain and even if he managed to dodge it he couldn't do it again if he tries to attack him again. He starts to think that there was no way to run until he sees his umbrella a few meters away and an idea occurs to him. Although he doesn't like it very much, it's the only way to escape and go to warn Donald.

As soon as Felldrake throws a powerful beam to José, he extends his arm and the umbrella magically flies towards him. When he holds it in his hands he opens it and creates a shield that protects him from the attack. Felldrake, realizing what the parrot did, is shocked.

“What the--!?”

“Wait, since when he can do magic?” This time Sheldgoose speaks, who had taken advantage of Felldrake's silence to be able to speak.

With much pain and effort, José manages to get up off the ground using his umbrella to support himself and not fall again. Then he looks at Felldrake with a smile, although inside he was screaming in pain.

"Sinto muito, Felldrake, but you will never achieve your goal" José uses his magic again and teleports away, leaving the two who shared the body even more shocked but also annoying Sheldgoose for not being able to finish one of the caballeros. But Felldrake, coming out of his trance, realizes the kind of magic that José had used, and knows he can take advantage of it.

.  
.  
.

This was a normal day at the McDuck mansion, Scrooge had gone to an important meeting at his office in the Money Bin. Inside the mansion, Louie was in one of the multiple bathrooms hiding in the bathtub. And although he didn't want to admit it, he was shaking. About 20 minutes ago Dewey had proposed to play hide-and-seek, thinking it was the only game where they were not chased and trapped by Webby, although they didn't think of how terrifying it can be when it is their turn to look for the triplets.

"Louie~ Oh, Louie~" he could hear the girl call him from the other side of the door, he felt a shiver go down his back when he heard the bathroom door open and snuggled up as much as he could in the tub "Come on Louie, I can smell your fear, I know you're here~"

Louie had to suppress a shriek. Webby can really be very scary when she wants, especially when the whole room is dark. The duckling was crossing his fingers and closing his eyes tightly, hoping that the girl wouldn't find him, but he opens his eyes again when he doesn't hear anything and no longer feels movement. When he thinks she's gone, the curtains in the bathtub open abruptly showing Webby on the other side.

"I find you!"

"AHHHHH!!" The poor duck lets out a very loud scream, he tries to get up quickly but slips and falls out of the tub, hitting the tile floor.

"HAHAHA! You must have seen your face! It was priceless!" Webby starts to laugh loudly, pointing to Louie getting up and out of the tub, letting out moans of pain.

"It wasn't funny..." Louie crosses his arms and blushes a little, embarrassed for having reacted in that way.

"Of course it was, now let's go down with the others and decide who counts now," the girl walks towards the door and opens it, waiting for the youngest of the triplets to follow her.

"Wait, are you telling me you've already got all three of us? But you had finished counting just 5 minutes ago!" Louie follows the other and both leave the bathroom, heading to the large stairs of the mansion.

"All thanks to my grandmother's training," says Webby with pride.

When the two ducks arrive at the stairs, they find Huey and Dewey sitting on the stairs, waiting for them. They were going to decide who was next to count when Mrs. Beakley appears with a phone in her hands, which is used to talk on the communicator that is at the entrance of the mansion.

"Kids, do you know where your uncle Donald is?"

"He must be in the boat, he'always there" answers Huey. After the battle against Magica De Spell, Donald has been rebuilding the boat, again.

"Sure, why didn't I think about that before? Thank you," Mrs. Beakley walks towards the exit to the backyard where the boat is, and where Donald is.

The boys, having nothing better to do, decide to follow her and see what happens. When Beakley looks for Uncle Donald most of the time is to argue with him, and anything is better than being chased, trapped and scared by Webby. When they all get to the backyard, they find Donald fixing the ship, or rather shouting at a piece of wood from the ground that had hit him when he stepped on it.

"Donald, someone is looking for you!" says Mrs. Beakley after rolling her eyes. She feels that she should've gotten used to having the duck again in the mansion.

"Uh? Who?" Donald stops screaming at his house-boat and asks confused. Is someone looking for him? But who could it be? He didn't expect to meet anyone today.

"I don't know, he didn't say his name, he just said that he was an old friend of yours and that he needed to speak urgently with you. He also said something else, said that someone had come back, but I did not understand that. He also had a weird accent," Beakley finishes explaining to Donald. He tries to think about who might be. He has come back? Weird accent? Donald seemed to already have an idea of who might be, but he needed to confirm it "Oh, and he said to look for him at the entrance because he didn't know if he could reach the door.

"What? What did he mean by that?" Dewey asks confused.

"Oh no ... I hope it's not what I'm thinking," says Donald quietly, but the others still heard him.

The sailor gets out of the boat and runs into the mansion, heading to the entrance. If he's really who he thinks he is and if he can't walk to the door then he must be hurt. Mrs. Beakley and the kids follow Donald, they were curious to know what was happening, they wanted to know why Uncle Donald looked so worried and who was the person looking for him.

Donald arrives at the front door and opens it abruptly, the first thing he sees is a poor Jose leaning on the fountain, struggling to stay on his feet. When their eyes meet after 11 years, the Brazilian feels great relief and suddenly he stops feeling pain, being replaced by complete darkness after fainting and falling face down on the floor

"JOSÉ!" The duck quickly goes to help his friend, despite all the years that have passed he has never stopped seeing Panchito and José as his brothers, and see one of them fall unconscious to the ground It's not pleasant at all. Donald arrives at José's side and takes him in his arms, checking if he had any injuries, although he had only a few scrapes.

"Uncle Donald?" still on the floor and with the parrot in his arms, he sees his family looking at him curiously and worried, Huey was the only one who talked. Donald understands that he can't hide it to them for much longer, it happened with Della and now he must reveal another secret that he would have liked to keep hidden.

He must tell them about the legend of the three Caballeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it. Like I said before, I started writing this fanfic in Spanish and three days ago I published the sixth chapter. I'll try to post it here in English each Thursday but it takes a whole day to translate the chapters, so I will try my best. If there's something you can suggest to me or if I had some errors it could be really helpful if you tell me.
> 
> I have a Tumblr account where I'm going to announce the new chapters when I post them. Besides there I'll post drawings about the story and other things. You can enter here if you want: https://sg-drawinggirl.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José finally meets Donald's family.

Donald was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping bird. After José arrived at the mansion without warning and in very weak state, he took him to a room, trying to ignore the questions of his nephews.

He still couldn't believe what had just happened, he hadn't seen his friend 11 years. Of course, after moving to Duckburg with his sister and uncle the three kept in touch, he told them all his adventures and they listened to him fascinated. They never lost the opportunity to express their admiration for the duck, saying that he is "muy macho" and brave. But they stopped talking to each other almost 3 years ago. Donald can't help but smile, he really missed them, he wanted to see them again but not in a situation like this.

He hasn't had the opportunity to talk to José since he arrived 2 hours ago, because he has been sleeping since then. But from what he said to Mrs. Beakley, he can only imagine that Felldrake is the one who returned. He didn’t understand how it was possible, they thought that after Sheldgoose broke the staff he couldn't return. But now his friend was lying in bed probably thanks to that goose, and he waited anxiously until he explains what happened.

Donald heard someone knock on the door from outside. When he entered with José to the bedroom he locked the door so that no one else came inside and so they won't overload him with questions.

"Donald, you've been there for two hours! When are ye going to explain to us what the hell is going on?!" It was his uncle Scrooge. He had arrived at the mansion and met his grandnephews who told him that some stranger had come to their house and that Donald had locked himself in with him, with the excuse that "he’ll explain later". But he wanted answers now.

The sailor didn't bother to answer, it was the fourth time his uncle tried to get an answer and it was beginning to bother him. He didn't know what happened either! He was also anxious for answers! But he knew he couldn't do anything more than wait. José went from New Quackmore to Duckburg being wounded and probably used his magic to get there fast, it was obvious that he was going to be very exhausted. But we all know that the duck didn't have much patience and was about to look for bucket of cold water.

When he was considering doing that, he heard the parrot moan. He quickly turned to him and noticed that he was finally waking up. 

"José!" Donald came closer to help him sit down. José seemed disoriented, he opened his eyes to see where he was, trying to remember how he got there until his eyes fell on the duck and all his memories came back to him.

"Donald!" The Brazilian throwed himself on his friend and caught him in a big hug, taking the duck by surprise who didn't expect the hug so soon.

"José, are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked worried after he stepped back a little to see his face.

"Estou bem, Donal'. I was just exhausted, New Quackmore is not as close to Duckburg as you think.” José responded, he took a look at the room they were in. He noted that they were in a very large and refined bedroom so he supposed they were in Scrooge's Manor.

Before Donald could ask what had happened, they both heard the door slam open and they both shouted (not very manly) in fear and hugged each other.

"Now ye are going to tell me wha'....!" Scrooge, who lost his patience, kicked the door to enter, found his nephew hugging an unknown parrot very close. This obviously didn't please him very much "Donald, I want a good explanation, now." he crossed his arms, staring at José who had separated from his friend as much as he could, uncomfortable by the look of the older.

"Uncle Scrooge, calm down, it’s definitely not what you think.” said Donald realizing what his uncle was probably thinking.

"Ohhh~ Who is he, Uncle Donald? Your boyfriend?~" Dewey, who had entered behind Scrooge and saw everything, wasn’t gminy to miss the opportunity to annoy his uncle.

"What? No, he's not my boyfriend!" Donald denied.

"Then who is it?" Louie asked entering with Huey and Webby.

"And why did he faint at the door of the mansion?" As always, Webby wanted to know more about the duck family. Donald saw his family look at him waiting for answers and he sighed defeated.

"This is José Carioca, he’s from Brazil and he's my old friend." he explained briefly answering the first question while pointing to the parrot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Donal' told me a lot about you," José said cordially, trying to ignore Scrooge's still distrustful look.

"I wish I could say the same" Scrooge turned to his nephew, looking at him accusingly that he hadn’t said anything before. 

"And as for the second question..." Donald ignored the look of his uncle and turned to the parrot. "I would also like to know what happened."

José remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about how to explain what had happened. Even he wasn't clear on that, he didn't understand how Felldrake could be in Sheldgoose's body. He knew that it was possible to lock one person into the mind of another, but a very powerful sorcerer was necessary for that, and he didn't think he had enough power to do that. 

He let out a sigh. "Felldrake, he's back..."

"What? But how? I thought we had defeated him!" Donald asked. Since José arrived hurt and weak, he already assumed that Felldrake was somehow responsible, but it was still hard to believe.

"I still don't know how, I think that he somehow got stuck in the mind of Sheldgoose after the fight, it seems that now both share the same body," explained the Brazilian "I wish I could say more, but it's all I have so far.”

"How that's even possible?"

"Um, excuse me, but we're still here."

Both caballeros turned to the others, for a moment they had forgotten the presence of the other ducks. They looked at each other again, remembering that Xandra had told them to not tell anyone about the three caballeros, that it should będzie a secret. But at this point, they don't think they could create an excuse.

Donald sighed, knowing that he should be the one to start. "I'll explain it from the beginning. You see, the Three Caballeros existed hundreds of years ago, they-"

"They, along with Xandra, the goddess of adventure, defeated the evil and powerful sorcerer Felldrake and locked him in his own staff, sentencing him to be trapped for all eternity!" Everyone turned to Webby, who had explained everything with great enthusiasm, surprised that she knew all that. "What? You know that I like this kind of things" the girl responded when she swa how everyone looks at her curiously.

"Yeah, well, but that's just part of the story. Uncle Scrooge, do you remember years ago when I decided to get away from all adventures and have a normal life?" Donald asked his uncle.

"Aye, I remember that you bought a house far from Duckburg and we lost contact with you," said Scrooge, remembering how worried he had been for his nephew since he didn't know anything about him for two years.

"Uh yeah, really the house I bought was in Duckburg" Donald looked away from his uncle for a moment, embarrassed to realize that he had never said that to him.

"What?! Della and I were very worried about you! And you were all that time in Duckburg?!" Scrooge started shouting, now angrier than before

"But what does all that have to do with that Felldrake and The Three Caballeros?" Huey spoke, he had remained silent throughout the conversation, analyzing what his uncle and his friend were saying.

"Well, I had a good house and a good job, but all that came down on my birthday. When I thought I had lost everything, I got a letter saying that I had an inheritance from my great-grandfather Clinton Cook" Donald continued to explain, skipping all about his house, job, and girlfriend. He didn't like to remember all of that.

"Clinton Cook? I met him once, that man was crazy,” added the older duck.

"Then I went to the Quackmore Institute, where I discovered that my inheritance was just a cabin and that I also had to share it with two other people."

"Those people were our friend Panchito and I, we both came from Mexico and Brazil because the inheritance also included us,” José continued, smiling as he remembered the day when the three of them met for the first time.

"But why did he included you? You're not family, right?" Dewey asked, now more curious. This story was very interesting and he wanted to hear more.

"Not exactly. Apparently, Donald's great-grandfather had an obsession with the Three Caballeros and discovered that the three of us are their descendants. That is why he had left the inheritance to the three of us so that we could meet in the cabin where the base of the previous Three Caballeros was,” José explained.

"We discovered that because we met Xandra, and she had explained everything to us. But the previous president of the Quackmore Institute, Sheldgoose, had also discovered that he is the descendant of Felldrake, and when he got his staff he tried to free him.

"But finally we managed to beat him, or that was what we believed during all these years. When we put him back in the staff, Sheldgoose broke it, and apparently, that caused Felldrake to get stuck in his body" finally they finished explaining, now they both realized that the story is longer than they thought.

"And how did you do to escape from him? Isn't he one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world or something?" Louie asked José, looking at him after seeing how Webby wrote down everything they said.

"Uhh... I was lucky" the parrot responded nervously, hoping the duck family would settle for that answer, even though he knew that Donald wouldn't believe him.

Donald already assumed that José had used his magic, and as he knew that he didn’t want his family to know he decided that the best thing is to change the subject so they won't ask for more information.

"That's not important now. What we must do now is to go to Mexico to look for Panchito, we have to be all together to fight with Felldrake" Donald taken again the role of the leader of the trio.

"Tem razão. We need to get a flight as soon as possible" José agreed.

"What if Launchpad takes us there? He is a pilot," Dewey proposed.

"Us?" Donald looked at his nephews, he wasn't going to let them get involved in that problem, it was very dangerous.

"Uncle Donald, this is like, the most exciting and interesting thing that has happened in your life, and obviously we can't miss an adventure like this" explained the middle triplet, he didn’t want to miss an adventure as dangerously exciting as that.

"Of course you can! You're not going! Felldrake is not like Magica, he is much more powerful. You’re not going to get involved into this!" exclaimed Donald, annoyed by Dewey’s comment and worried that something could happen to his nephews.

"Please, Uncle Donald!" the triplets used their always effective puppy faces, they knew that Donald couldn't resist something like that. But it seemed that this time he was convinced not to let them go since he didn't seem to flinch. Although it seems that they got to José's kind heart.

"Oh, come on Donal'. They will be fine, we will take care of them. Also, remember that June, May, and April were the same age when they helped us the first time" José aldo tried to convince Donald.

The duck thought for a few seconds, he didn't want anything to happen to his family, he didn't want to lose anyone else. But he knew them, he knew how stubborn they could be. 

Donald groaned. "Ok, you can go, but when I tell you to go back, you have to listen to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Donald / Mr Duck!" this time the four ducklings responded, excited by this new adventure.

"Well, then I'll call McQuack to take us to Mexico right now," said Scrooge. He had to admit that deep down he was happy about this since they hadn't gone on an adventure in almost a month and everything was getting boring.

"Before you leave, I think you should have lunch first" Mrs. Beakley appeared, scaring all the ducks and the parrot. Apparently she heard all the conversation from outside the room.

All the birds went to the dining room to have lunch. The children took the opportunity to ask José about his uncle's shameful stories, and he gladly answered them, making everyone laugh except for Donald, who was trying to stop the Brazilian. But, despite that, Donald is happy to have all the family reunited in a single place, without discussions, only with laughter and memories. He couldn't wait to go and get Panchito, he needed his noisy laughter and the Mexican expressions that he rarely understanded.

While everyone was talking, Donald turned his gaze to the nearest window and looked in melancholy at the sky. He would also like Della to be there with them, but he knew that some things were simply impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank to all the people who left kudos and that comment. Thank you all for supporting my story <3
> 
> And I want to personally thank to Electrica_Aqua for offering to help me in the translation of the chapter. Again, thank you so much for helping me <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and José go to Mexico to look for Panchito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!  
> Before you start reading, I need to say that in this chapter will be words and dialogues in spanish and portuguese. I'll put the translation at the end if you want to know what they're saying.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter uwu

After lunch, Scrooge informed Launchpad about their trip to Mexico, while the children gathered supplies for the journey. José and Donald stayed in the room, they were talking about everything that happened after they lost contact with each other. Donald told him how he and his nephews ended up living in his uncle's mansion, since last time they talked, Donald was still angry at Scrooge. José listened to him in amazement, he couldn’t understand how 10-year-olds could make the boat where they lived literally explode, but he was also happy that his friend had finally come to terms with his uncle.

When he finished telling the story, Donald remembered that he was going to ask José how he had escaped from Felldrake. He was sure he had used his magic, but he wanted to hear it from José himself. "José ... How did you escape Felldrake?" The duck asked this time more seriously. The parrot looked at him, he already knew that he would not be able to hide it much longer.

"I... I used my magic." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I had to use it to defend myself from Felldrake's attack, and also to get here. I had to do it quickly to warn you."

"So Felldrake saw you, and now he knows about your magic." Donald realizes, worrying even more. "I don’t think it’s good..."

"Now it doesn’t matter. We have to come up with a way to defeat Felldrake, and this time permanently." José said, thinking about a plan, but Donald apparently misinterpreted his words.

"You're not thinking about killing him, right?!"

"What? Claro que não! I'm just saying that this time we have to trap him in a place from which escape is impossible. Of course we're not going to kill him, Donald."

"Oh, hehe..." Donald laughed embarrassed. "But then where will we lock him up? The previous Caballeros caught him in his staff and left him in a super secret lair, it’s impossible for us to come up with something better than that."

Before José could speak, Huey opened the door and informed them that everyone was ready to go. They went to the plane, where everyone was waiting for them, and took off towards Mexico.

Donald was looking for a Panchito’s number on his phone, because they didn’t know exactly where his ranch was located, so he wanted to call him so they could meet. When he finally found the number, he started calling, hoping that he hasn't changed his number. "¿Hola?" He hears the characteristic voice of the rooster on the call.

"Hi Panchito, it's me, Don-"

"DONAL’! What a joy to hear your voice again, compadre!" Excited Panchito shouted, happy to hear his old friend after such a long time.

"I could say the same." And in truth, Donald missed Panchito’s enthusiasm. "Panchito, we need your help."

"We?"

"Sim, my friend. It's good to talk to you after all this time." José went to the phone, which was on the loudspeaker, so he could hear everything perfectly, although when it came to Panchito, the speaker wasn’t needed at all.

"JOSÉ! Are you there too?! Have you met and didn’t tell me anything?" Panchito fakes disappointment.

"Well, this really wasn’t planned. But do not worry, we’re on our way to Mexico and to you." José clarified." But you have to tell us where to go, remember that we have never been in your city before."

"Oh, true!"

Panchito explained how to get to his home and that they could land right next to the door, after all his house was surrounded by tens of kilometers of meadows and all that space belonged to the rooster family.

The three of them kept chatting on the phone until José and Donald arrived at their destination. The duck told his uncle where to land, and he told Launchpad, who began to descend when he visualized the plain. After touching the ground the plane gives a bounce and the pilot loses control, until finally they hit a bunch of trees far from Panchito’s house, which helped to slow the plane down and stop it.

All passengers left the plane, a little dizzy but they were already used to that. Except for a certain parrot who, after leaving the machine, fell to the ground, happy that he survived the collision and finally was on land.

"Sorry José, I forgot to tell you that Launchpad always crashes. Are you ok?" Donald questioned worried, seeing his friend on the ground, and although it was almost impossible, he would swear that he was greener than usual.

"Ugh... Sim, estou bem... I just need a moment."

While José tried to stop his dizziness, Scrooge and the children gathered a bit further from the other two, discussing everything that has happened with Donald. Scrooge wasn’t very happy with all this, it bothered him that his nephew had hidden all that. Although it's true that he has also lied to his nephew, those haven't been things of that magnitude. Besides, there was something in José that he didn’t like, he never explained to them how he escaped from such a powerful sorcerer practically unharmed. He was very nervous, as if he was hiding something, and that didn’t please the richest duck in the world.

On the other hand, the triplets were also upset. Throughout the day Donald has been almost ignoring them, he kept talking about who knows what with José and they left them out of the conversation. However, Webby seemed to be the only one excited to be there, a new adventure was always something exciting for her, plus she already had more information about Donald's life, and she could also add two new folders about José and Panchito.

As soon as Jose started to get up with Donald's help, everyone heard a galloping horse in the distance, which was fast approaching them. Riding the horse was a rooster and behind him was a chicken.

"Haha, amigos!" Panchito approached José and Donald riding his always faithful horse, Señor Martínez, and he came down with a big jump to give them a big hug, lifting them from the ground. "It’s been so long since I saw you last time!"

"Panchito... we can’t... breath..." Donald choked out between moans, trying to find some air, like José.

"Oh, I’m sorry." Panchito finally released them, but didn’t lose his radiant smile. "It's been so long, I really missed you both."

"We also missed you very much, Panchito." Said José with a big smile, he was happy that at last the three of them were together again.

"Panchito, they are Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby" Donald approached the four children, pointing to each one while saying their names.

"They are your nephews?! Ájalas, that's cool! They're cute!" He looked at the children with his bright eyes, while the boys looked at each other, not knowing what the Mexican had said. "My name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III, but my friends call me Panchito."

"Wow, t-that’s a big name"Huey says still shaking a little after shaking hands with Panchito. He already knew that the Mexican names were long, but he had never heard one like that.

"You're the third caballero?!" Webby shouted very excited, taking out his notebook to start writing down the new information.

"Of course I am, pequeña, " he responds to Webby, "Hey, who's the old man?" Panchito whispered to Donald while looking at Scrooge out of the corner of his eye, who returned his look, displeased.

"It’s my uncle."

"Oh, haha..." Panchito laughed nervously, he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that the older one had not heard him. "Hello! So you’re Mr. McDuck! Donald had told us a lot about you." He raised his hand to greet him.

"Again, I wish I could say the same." Responded Scrooge, accepting the handshake while looking at his nephew accusingly.

"Ah, true! Guys, this is my mother María González!" Panchito introduced the hen to them, she looked a lot like Panchito, with the difference that she was light brown and was shorter than him, in addition she wore a beautiful traditional Tabasco dress, with white blouse and black skirt with flowers of different colors.

"Ay mijo, how many times do I have to tell you that I can introduce myself? You make me look dumb!" María was annoyed at him, but she smiled when she saw her son's friends. "You must be Donald and José! Panchito doesn’t stop talking about you! Oh, José, Panchito told me you're Brazilian, I was born in Bahía!"

"Seriously? How is it? I always wanted to travel to Bahía!" José exclaimed with a dreamy sigh, he had heard so much about how beautiful Bahia was, but he had never had the opportunity to go there.

"Oh, Bahia é muito linda. Eu morei lá por muitos anos, mas quando me casei com o pai de Panchito nos mudamos para o México. Eu pretendo ir no próximo ano, talvez você possa vir comigo." Maria continued speaking in Portuguese, remembering her beloved Bahía.

"Oh no, they're going to start." Said Panchito, although only the ducks heard him, since his mother and José seemed very entertained with their talk "Ma' we have to go, we have many things to do."

"You should be happy, I finally have someone to speak with in Portuguese because none of you bother to learn!" María looks annoyed to her son, challenging him to keep talking, but Panchito understood his mother and decided to keep quiet.

"My apologies, but Panchito is right, there are important things to do, and we can't waste time. Besides, Launchpad already fixed the plane." Scrooge intervened a little nervous, he had never dealt with a Mexican mother and it seemed that the best thing was not to challenge her.

"It's true, maybe on a better occasion I’ll be able to visit you and keep talking." added José with a soft smile.

"Wait. Launchpad already fixed the plane? But we've been here for about 10 minutes." Dewey surprised looked at his uncle Scrooge, the pilot had never fixed the plane so quickly.

"Yeah. How did he fix it so fast?" Louie also asked, everyone was thinking the same as Dewey.

"Apparently the plane didn't suffer as much damage as on other occasions, just a few dents due to the fall and a small engine failure" the older duck answered.

"It’s true! We’re ready to take off! Oh hello!" Launchpad finally approached the group of birds and waved his hand towards Panchito and his mother, the rooster happily returned the greeting.

"Well ok. I would have liked to invite you to my house to eat jericalla." María says disappointed "Be good Francisco, don't get into trouble, I have enough to have to listen to las vecinas saying that you seem to be urgido because you keep chuleando all passing girl" she warns her son.

"HAHA Sí Ma'! We have to go! I love you! Goodbye!" Panchito anxiously pushed his two friends towards the rear entrance of the plane, saying goodbye quickly to his mother and without letting her respond. Donald and José looked at each other confused, they had not understood what Maria said but it seemed that Panchito didn’t like what his mother talked about in front of them.

Once everyone boarded the plane, Launchpad turned it on and started to turn around to the clearing on the side. Once there was no tree in sight, the takeoff started, which certainly happened without any complications.

Already in the air, Donald and José began to explain to Panchito everything that had happened with Felldrake while he listened annoyed, still did not believe that sorcerer had come back to bother them again and although he was glad to see his friends again he would have preferred that out on one less occasion of risking life. When José explains that he managed to escape using his magic, Panchito has a concern expression, Donald realizes it and understands why, they both know what the parrot thought about his magic, and they were worried that what had happened years ago, would happen again.

Meanwhile, the four children were talking in the chairs on the second floor of the plane. The triplets were discussing how unhappy they were about this situation, Donald didn't pay so much attention when he was with José, but now with Panchito on board, they thought that they would be practically invisible to him. Although that wasn't the only thing that bothered them. All these years the triplets always thought that their uncle Donald didn't have friends and that he had a very boring life, since he always spent his time working (or looking for a job) or in the house taking care of them, and he never went out to meet anyone. When they met Webby they were surprised when she told them that Donald had been Scrooge's adventurous companion, they never imagined their uncle fighting with pirates or travelled to the depths of the ocean.

But now? Now his uncle was not only an adventurer, he was also a hero who saved the universe from an evil sorcerer along with a goddess and those who were apparently his best friends. Dewey had to admit that he felt upset, with himself for never having realized that for 7 years his uncle contacted his two Latino friends, and was annoyed at Donald for never telling them anything about them. Hadn't it been enough to hide them about his mother and Scrooge? What else is he hiding?

If Dewey was sure of something, was that Donald was still hiding more things from them. And at this point, he felt that throughout his life his uncle never showed them who he really was, he feels that he doesn't know Donald Duck anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Claro que não!" => "Of course not." (Portuguese).  
> "Compadre!" => friend, buddy. (Spanish).  
> "Sim, estou bem" => "Yes, I'm fine." (Portuguese).  
> "Ájalas" => Expression of surprise. Normally used in Jalisco, Mexico, place where Panchito was born. (Spanish).  
> "Pequeña" => Little girl. (Spanish).  
> "Mijo" => It's like son, moms call their children like that, but it's also often said among friends as a sign of trust. It's normally used in some Latin countries. (Spanish)  
> "Oh, Bahia é muito linda. Eu morei lá por muitos anos, mas quando me casei com o pai de Panchito nos mudamos para o México. Eu pretendo ir no próximo ano, talvez você possa vir comigo." => "Oh, Bahia is really beautiful. I lived there for many years, but when I married Panchito's father we moved to Mexico. I plan to go next year, maybe you can come with me." (Portuguese).  
> "Ma' " => short way to say Mamá (Mom). (Spanish).  
> "Jericalla" => traditional mexican dessert, originally from Guadalajara, Mexico. (Spanish)  
> "I have enough to have to listen to las vecinas saying that you seem to be urgido because you keep chuleando all passing girl" => She basically says that the neighbors told her that Panchito likes to seduce all the girls he sees and that he looks like he really needs a couple xd (Spanish)


End file.
